The present invention relates generally to the field of integrated circuits and silicon chip technology, and more particularly, relates to a packaging system or packaging assembly and method thereof for optoelectronic devices in integrated circuits and silicon chip technology.
Computer system performance is increasingly important in current computer systems and data centers, including for example, personal computers, servers and server farms. Computer performance is measured by, for example, system availability, speed of computation, processor speed, among other measurable aspects. The communication bandwidth between computers and within a computer is important in a computer system's overall performance. The current trend towards multi-core processors and multiple processors per machine requires an increase in communication between processors, and between a processor and its memory. Current use of electrical data links perform best over short distances, but they reach a performance limit as the link distance and frequency increases. Optical data links over fiber are capable of high speed communication with low loss over large distances, however, current optical transceivers are bulky and expensive compared with their electrical counterparts.
Therefore, there is a need for a system or assembly/package and a method for reducing the size of optical transceivers used in computers, integrated circuits and chips. It would also be desirable for a system or assembly/package and method to lower the cost of using optical transceivers in computers, integrated circuits and chips.